Four O'clock
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: AU, Slash, Established ShatterstarxRictor. Julio wants to know what, exactly, Shatty's doing working out at Four O'clock in the morning. Better than it sounds. please R&Rjust a little one shot that was inspired by a piece on deviantart. link inside.


_*Title: Four O'Clock  
__*Author: Ragni Mithrim  
*A/N: This story was inspired by a piece done by LadyNorthstar by the same title. _http : / / ladynorthstar (dot)deviantart (dot) com/ art/ Shatterstar- Rictor- 4- o- clock -44783509 _===That's the link to the picture. Just take out the spaces and fill in the dots.  
*Rating: T+ (i always rate my stuff like this, just in case.)  
*Warnings: Slash (I really don't write anything beyond this so it really shouldn't shock some people), Fluff (...I hope..), one swear word in Spanish.  
__*Summary: AU, Slash, Established ShatterstarxRictor. Julio wants to know what, exactly, Shatty's doing working out at Four O'clock in the morning. Better than it sounds. please R&R  
__*Pairing: ShatterstarxRictor  
__*Further Notes: Tis Fluffy, cute and just fun. (I hope). Please read and comment. Then go see LadyNorthstar's Picture, it's much better than this piece. Or go see her piece first and then come back. I don't care._

Julio wasn't sure what, exactly, had woken him up, but something as sure as hell did. Groaning he rolled over to find that his bed was empty. Now, one would assume that was a normal thing, but for Julio, it wasn't. There was a certain Redhead that should have been there, next to him, asleep. But said red head was missing, and Julio was fairly certain that he knew what woke him up.

throwing the blanket off, he shivered at the cool night air, and pulled on a pair of boxers, which he was hoping were semi-clean, off of the floor and a T-shirt, also from the floor. Having succeeded in getting dressed at, god what time was it?

Glancing at his digital clock, he muttered darkly in Spanish. Four in the god damned morning. Ooh, Shatterstar was so dead. Why in the name of God was 'Star up at four in the morning?

Rubbing his face, Julio opened the door and walked out into the hall. There was that sound again, it sounded like it was in the gym. Muttering darkly at whatever had possessed Shatty to do this, Julio entered the room. There was Shatterstar, doing a one arm hand stand, push up thingie. It was a nice view, with Shatterstar's abs in full view, and his red hair spilling onto the floor. But it was four in the freaking morning, too early to appreciate.

"'Star it's four o'clock." Rictor muttered, leaning slightly on the door. A bit of his hair fell into his face, causing him to brush it out the way.

"I know," he replied, going up and down once more.

"'Star, it's four o'clock." Julio repeated, getting slightly frustrated. Being half asleep didn't help his temper either.

"I know."

"'Star it's...IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK!" he yelled, yawning right afterwards. Okay, maybe he wasn't so mad after all. But still, it was too damn early.

"I KNOW! What's your problem?" he asked, getting back onto his feet. He looked concerned and walked over to Julio. His red hair spilled over his chest and back, and Julio sighed deeply. Shatterstar laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and frowned slightly.

Julio shrugged and leaned against Shatty's broad chest. Hmm, he was warm and just a little sweaty. Julio didn't care, they had gotten pretty sweat ealier that night...last night...whatever.

Shatty put his arms around Julio and squeezed slightly. It had taken a while, but Rictor finally taught the redhead how to give a hug, and now he couldn't help but do exactly that when he got his arms around the smaller teen.

His arms came up around the paler waist, and he hung on, burying his face in the crook of 'Star's neck.

_"¿Julio, que pasa?"_

_"Nada."_

"Julio.." Shatty's voice sounded slightly scolding and then he continued on in Caread. Rictor nodded and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong 'Star. I just can't figure out why you're up at four am.."

Shatterstar, though not exactly buying that answer, decided to humor Ric.

"I woke up, and after being unable to fall asleep I remembered that some people work out to tire themselves. I'm sorry if I woke you.."

Julio shrugged again and pulled back a little to look at Shatty. "You could have woke me up."

"You were asleep, and you looked...what does Jubilee say?...Cute." Julio frowned at that, until Shatty accidentally -on purpose- brushed over on of his ticklish spots. Jerking away, he tried for a scowl, but ended up smiling broadly, before he jumped on 'Star, hoping to get that one small spot that could have the other teen writhing--in the not dirty way.

But sadly he was intercepted by strong arms and pulled close.

As he just kind of hung there, Julio, despite himself, yawned again.

"Julio?"

"Sorry."

"You should be in bed." Julio rolled his eyes and yawned again. Damn, all of two minutes ago he was fine, now he couldn't stop yawning. _¿Que Diablo?_

"I won't, not unless you're with me.." he muttered, wrapping his tan arms around the pale strong neck in front of him. He could feel Shatty smile from where his face was pressed against the side of Julio's and adjusted his grip.

"All right. I will come back to bed."

_"Muchas Gracias.."_ he whispered, laying his head down.

Only with Shatterstar would Julio ever show this amount of weakness. He only trusted 'Star this much, trusted him not to exploit this weakness, any of his weaknesses.

Shatterstar walked slowly out into the hall, upstairs and into to Julio's room silently, all the while carrying the teen that seemed to have fallen asleep. He smiled when Domino popped her head into the room and gave her a look that told her to go and not say anything, otherwise bad things would happen. She smiled back and gently closed the door.

Setting the only dozing Rictor onto the bed, Shatty gently attempted to undress him. While easier said than done, it was done and he too stripped to his boxers and slid next to his friend. He smiled as the sleepy Mexican teen curled into his grip and slowly they both fell asleep, content to stay thusly til life got in the way..

_*Translations: _

_-¿Julio, que pasa?.........Julio, what's up?  
__-Nada. .........Nothing  
__-¿Que Diablo?.........What the hell?  
__-Muchas Gracias. ......Thanks, lit-Many thanks._


End file.
